Hate & Basketball
by SprSteve
Summary: Trunks is a star basketball player at his high school. However, when a person from his past transfers to his school, things become complicated. (TP) Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1 The New Student

This is my second fic to write. I was inspired to write this after reading the story Just Like You by SugarAddict. If you even somewhat like this story, you should check out her story. Hell, you should check out her story anyways. Well, I hope you enjoy my story. I have the first few chapters written, and I will update every couple of days, so keep checking back. As always, reviews are always appreciated. To clear up a few things, everyone is about the same age (Trunks, Pan, Goten, Marron, & Bra). Well, that is they are all seniors in high school. Their parents don't really apply in this fic, or at least I have no plans of them too. My Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, and the idea for the story was inspired. If you have any thoughts or complaints, don't hesitate to review and tell me. I try my best to incorporate the wishes of my readers. Well thats it, so I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks slowly strode through the hallways of Damascus High, carrying himself with confidence. And why not, he was on the top of the world. The school basketball team was having a dream season, and Trunks was carrying them most of the way. With still over half the season yet to be played, many had Trunks as National Player of the Year. On top of that, he was being recruited by some of the premier colleges in the country: Kentucky, Kansas, Duke, Connecticut, UCLA, USC, North Carolina, Texas, and many others. Some journalists even speculate that Trunks may skip college all together and enter the NBA Draft. But on top of all of that, all the women swooned over him. And was he ever appealing to them.  
  
  
  
Trunks stood at 6'2" tall with shaggy lavender hair that resembled that of a surfer bum's hair. Which probably had influence on his hair style since he had spent the previous summer at a special basketball camp that was held in Hawaii. Trunks had always wore his hair long, just usually parted down the center. Trunks had a well built physique, which resembled more to a grown man's build than to that of a high school senior. His skin was lightly tanned, also due to his summer in Hawaii. He had a engaging sapphire eyes, and sparkling white teeth which contributed greatly to his overall charisma.   
  
  
  
Damascus High was situated with the Science, Math, English, and History halls on the first floor, from left to right. The second floor contained two Elective hallways and the Library. And the third floor contained the practice Gymnasium, work-out facility, and the showers. A cafeteria was created adjacent to the History hall some years ago when the old cafeteria was converted in to the present day library. The main Gym, or what the students referred to as the Performance Gym was located behind the school, between the tennis courts and indoor practice facility. Which was used by the Football and Soccer teams. The football field was located across the street from the school. With an auditorium located across the football stadium parking lot.   
  
  
  
Trunks gazed down the bustling hallway before heading towards his locker on the Science hall. His stride exhibited great confidence and charm which was noticed by more than one admirer. The Science hall was located on the far left side of the three-story building, and the main entrance was situated between the Math and English halls. And since the halls were especially wide, the walk to Trunks' locker was quite time consuming. However, Trunks didn't seem to mind all that much since he gained a great deal of female attention on his way.   
  
  
  
When Trunks finally reached his locker, he picked up his Calculus book and black spiral notebook. He had used that spiral notebook for two years, and it was running out of empty pages. And it had the wear and tear of the past two years to boot.   
  
"Hey Trunks, what's up man?" cried out a black-haired boy from across the hall.   
  
"What's up Goten? You ready for Cal?" Trunks replied.   
  
"Hell no, I hate that class. Man, school is so much bullshit. I can't wait until we get out of here," Goten answered. Trunks just chuckled before patting his friend on the arm as they made their way to class.  
  
  
  
Goten had known Trunks all his life, they had been friends growing up. Their parents were friends before the two of them had even been born. And when they both found out that their sons had been accepted to Damascus private school, they were ecstatic. Not to say the two friends weren't, but they would have both been uneasy going to private school some hundred miles away by themselves. Which made both of their acceptances all the sweeter. Goten also played basketball with Trunks, but was a little taller. He was just as physically imposing as his friend, though. He had short black hair and black eyes as well. Goten was 6'4" tall and weighed about 220 pounds of practically all muscle. Goten played the small forward position, and was more than effective. Trunks and Goten on the court were a tandem to be reckoned with. Their high-low game wasn't just deadly, it was devastating. Goten averaged 21.3 points per game, 14.7 rebounds per game, and 4.3 blocks per game. While Trunks on the other hand averaged 29.4 points per game, 8.9 assists per game, and 6.5 steals a game. A local newspaper stated that if the two of them went to the same college, that that college would become an instant contender for the NCAA championship.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten slowly made their way to the Math hall. Neither one of them to terribly excited about having to sit through Mr. Sharp's Calculus class. The two conversed with each other about the upcoming game versus Colleyville Prep.   
  
"So what do you think? Do you think its true about this Aaron kid from Colleyville?" Goten questioned nervously.   
  
"Which part? His deadly range from beyond the three point line, or his perfection at the charity stripe?" Trunks replied with obvious mockery.   
  
"I'm serious Trunks. If either one of us gets in foul trouble, and this kid gets on fire, our perfect season goes down the proverbial drain." Goten cautioned with obvious unease.   
  
"Goten, you worry to much. Especially since the game is four days away," Trunks said in attempt to calm his friend.   
  
"Exactly, its only four days away." "Alright, alright. I'll ask the coach for some of Colleyville's game film and we can look it over at my house when we get out of practice. Okay?" Trunks said as this seemed to be the only way to get the big guy to calm down.   
  
"Okay. I can live with that."  
  
  
  
The duo walked into Mr. Sharp's class right as the tardy bell rang. "Goten. Trunks. Good of the two of you to grace us with your presences here today," said Mr. Sharp as the two headed for their seats in the back of the class.   
  
"Why Mr. Sharp, we wouldn't miss your class for the world," Trunks retorted to his instructor's statement. Goten just shook his head and sat down, not wanting to get in to any kind of verbal battle. Not that Goten wasn't intelligent, because he was quite brilliant, he just liked to avoid any sort of confrontation. Unless it involved a basketball.   
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that Trunks. Because how sad it would have been to miss the joys of Calculus," Mr. Sharp responded.   
  
"Yes, it would have been quite the tragedy sir," Trunks said, doing his level best to frustrate his instructor. Which seemed to be occurring as Mr. Sharp's brow began to furrow. Accepting that he had been bested, Mr. Sharp began class.   
  
  
  
Forty-five minutes and two naps later, class was interrupted by a knocking on the door. The abrasive knock woke both Trunks and Goten from their slumbering states. Mr. Sharp went to the door to see whom it was, and stepped into the hall. "I wonder what's up?" Goten said asking Trunks.   
  
"Who cares, but they woke me up. I was in the middle of reliving last Saturday night with Sarah," Trunks said with a wide grin.   
  
"You know what? You need yourself a girl."   
  
"And I had myself one. Over and over again," Trunks said with a chuckle.   
  
"No! I mean like a girlfriend."   
  
"Ah yes, Mr. One-Girl Guy over here. Just because you found yourself someone special, doesn't mean we all will. So instead of wasting my time looking for her, all have fun with all the other girls."   
  
"Whatever Trunks. It's your loss buddy, not mine."   
  
  
  
Just as Goten had finished that statement, back in walked Mr. Sharp and whom accompanied him nearly made Stephen fall out of his chair. 'Pan!' Trunks thought.   
  
"Hey Trunks. Is that who I think it is? Is that Pan Son?"   
  
"Yes, unfortunately I believe it is," Trunks said with disdain.   
  
  
  
Of all the people, in all the world, it was the one girl that Trunks hated the most. Trunks, Pan, and Goten had all been friends when they were little, but as soon as they got to High School that all changed. Trunks and Pan say it was the other who started the feud, and it just built to hatred for both ends.  
  
"Class," Mr. Sharp began, "may I introduce our new student, Pan Son."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan looked around the classroom slowly trying to familiarize herself with the faces. That is until she came upon two faces in particular. 'Trunks? Goten? Here? But how?' Pan thought to herself, very confused. Her confusion however quickly turned to anger realizing that she would again have to deal with Trunks. She thought that she had finally lucked out when he moved away. But now, by some oddity, has been reunited with the one individual she cannot tolerate. Her expression quickly turned from one of excitement to that of pure disgust.   
  
"Is their something the matter?" Mr. Sharp asked curiously, noticing the change in her facial expression.  
  
"Oh no, nothing at all," Pan answered coolly, hoping to throw him and avoid further questions.   
  
"Okay then Ms. Son. Well, you may sit wherever you like," Mr. Sharp replied.  
  
There was a thud in the back of the classroom as Trunks laid all of his things on the empty desk beside him. Giving Pan the clear message that there was no way in hell she could sit next to him. However, Mr. Sharp noticed the demonstration and had a thought.  
  
"Actually, Ms. Pan, if you would take a seat in the back there, that would be fine. It would do Trunks good to have a studious influence while in my class," Mr. Sharp said staring down Trunks, while wearing a smile on his face.   
  
"Mr. Sharp I think I would rather sit.." Pan started before being interrupted by Mr. Sharp.  
  
"Ms. Son, I said take a seat in the back," Mr. Sharp said sternly.  
  
Pan walked back to the desk Trunks had laid his things on. When she reached the desk she said, "Will you remove your things from my desk?"  
  
Trunks gave Pan a dark look before grabbing his things off the desk. Trunks waited for Mr. Sharp to begin teaching again before saying, "Of all the schools, why did you have to come to this one?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Pan replied with the same disrespect.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I've been going here for nearly three years. So, you're the one who came unwelcome," Trunks said harshly.  
  
"Unwelcome, huh? That must be why they gave me a full scholarship to come here," Pan retorted.  
  
"They have to give out a few handouts each semester so that they can meet their quota," Trunks replied cruelly.  
  
"Oh, are we speaking from first hand experience," Pan replied callously.  
  
"No, some of us are actually worthy of being here."  
  
"I know. But that still doesn't tell me why you're here," Pan said before shifting her body so she could hear Mr. Sharp's lecture over Trunks.  
  
"You're such a bitch Pan!" Trunks retorted before turning away from Pan as well.   
  
"Well, its better than being a pitiful no talent sack of shit like you," Pan said spitefully.   
  
Trunks then stood up and headed for the door. "Trunks, where do you think you're going," questioned Mr. Sharp. But Trunks didn't respond, instead he just walked straight out of class. While Pan sat back there with a huge grin on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2 Practice

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I hope that everyone really enjoys this installment. I'm planning for the debut over chapter 3 sometime late this weekend, and I'm still in the process of writing chapter 4. So it should be up sometime next week. Sorry to make you wait, but what would you do without the anticipation. Well, read on and don't forget to review, because I love hearing you comments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day had been a blur to Trunks, with Pan primarily being on his mind. She was also in two of his other classes, Advanced Economics and Anatomy & Physiology.   
  
'Why the hell did she have to come here? Of all the places she could have gone. Why here?' Trunks thought as frustration filled his body.  
  
"WHACK!!!" The basketball struck Trunks square on the side of his face. "GOD DAMNIT BOY!" Coach Marsh screamed at Trunks, "If you don't start paying attention and quite daydreaming, I swear I'll have you running laps until you wanna die. And then, I'll run you some more. Now get your head in the goddamn game!"   
  
"Yes, Coach," Trunks replied while holding the side of his face where the ball had struck him.   
  
  
  
Trunks was able to finish running the rest of the plays without anymore mishaps. And was able to go through all of the drills with no problems either. But when the girl's basketball team came in at the end of their cool down shoot around, Trunks lost his concentration once again. Because when the girl basketball team walked in, so did Pan, suited up with the team.   
  
'You have got to be shitting me. She plays basketball too. Damn it, when did they happen? She didn't play back at Orange Star High. So why here?' Trunks thought to himself. Thankfully Goten noticed Trunks' wavering attention before the coach did and tried to snap him out of it.   
  
"Hey, Trunks, snap out of it man!" Goten cried as he shook Trunks' shoulders. With that Trunks shook his head and look at his friend curiously.   
  
"Trunks, what's been the matter with you today? All day you've seemed like you've been somewhere else. And if you keep it up, coach is gonna have your ass running all night."   
  
Trunks collected himself and said, "Okay, okay. I'm fine, let's just finish practice and get home."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan followed the rest of her new teammates out of the locker room and down the hall to the gym. When she entered the gymnasium, she was taken back by its size. It was much larger than the gym at her old school, and this was just the practice gym. It had a six goal set-up, and even a small bleacher section. Pan concluded that they must have used this gym for games before they built the performance gym.   
  
"This gym is awesome," Pan said absentmindedly.   
  
"And the best part," one of her new teammates replied, "is right over there," she said pointing at tall lavender-haired young man.   
  
Pan immediately recognized him, "Hardly."   
  
Bra was very surprised with Pan's statement, "What do you mean hardly?"   
  
"Yeah," Marron said speaking up from the back, "I don't get what you mean."   
  
"Because he's a jerk, and that's why," was Pan's response  
  
"A jerk huh? How would you know, you just moved here?" Marron asked, defending Trunks.  
  
Bra and Marron had quickly become Pan's friends since arriving at Damascus High. She had met the team the weekend before, and had instantly befriended the two girls. Bra was of short stature with turquoise hair. She was an excellent point guard, and led the Lady Demons in assists. Marron was much taller than the other two girls, towering at 5' 11" tall. She had beautiful blonde hair that was accented by her blue eyes. She was a forward, but was known more for her rebounding than shooting. Pan, however, was the coveted shooter that the Lady Demons had been searching for. That's why Damascus offered her a full scholarship to play at the preparatory school. She was not only a deep threat from behind the three point arch, but she could also put the ball on the floor and dribble penetrate.   
  
  
  
Pan sighed and answered, "Well, lets just say that the two of us have a past. We knew each other growing up. So believe me, he's a jerk."  
  
The two girls stood there for a second in silence thinking over everything Pan had just told them.  
  
"Pan, do you see that guy, number 42?" Bra asked Pan pointing at Goten.   
  
"Yes. That's Goten. Why?" Pan responded.  
  
"So you know him too?" Bra questioned.  
  
"Yes, me, Trunks, and him all lived next to each other growing up."  
  
"Well, that's my boyfriend, so if you have a problem with him, we're about to have one. Cause I won't let you call him a jerk too," Bra said fiercely.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Bra. No I don't have any problem with Goten. Actually the two of us we're still friends when him and Trunks moved away. He did piss me off every once in a while though," Pan said with a laugh, "when he tried to get Trunks and I to reconcile our differences.  
  
"Oh, well that's good then," Bra said very relieved. She had quickly befriended Pan, so it would have been a shame to lose that.  
  
"How long have you and Goten been dating?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"Well let me see. They moved here at about the end of all of our freshman year, and we started dating a few weeks before our sophomore year. So its been…2 years and a little over four months."  
  
"Damn," Pan said as she looked over at Goten, "I never thought he would be capable of something long-term like that. There must be something really special between the two of you. Because when I knew him, he had a new girl every week."  
  
Bra blushed and said, "I would like to think so."  
  
When Pan caught view of Trunks and quickly looked away. Marron, who had been quiet for a little while noticed Pan's reaction. "If I may ask," Marron began, "what happened between you and Trunks that you hate him so much?"  
  
"Actually, no you may not," Pan answered coldly.  
  
"I don't think he's that bad of a guy. He has a few too many girls around if you ask me," Bra said, hoping not to add further insult. Pan just shifted her weight and did not answer. "Well, it must have been pretty bad, and run still pretty deep then," Bra added.  
  
"You could say that," Pan said sharply.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you," Marron said very apologetically.  
  
Pan sighed and said, "You really didn't. The two of you just don't understand how much Trunks and I don't like each other."  
  
"So he doesn't like you either," Bra said curiously.  
  
"No," was Pan's response.  
  
"It must have been really bad if the both of you hate each other," Marron said.  
  
"Can we please just not talk about this," Pan asked a little frustrated with all the queries about Trunks.  
  
  
  
"PLAY TIME!" yelled a male voice from across the court and drew Pan and the other girl's attention. It was Trunks as he yelled at his teammates, and began to throw ally-oops to several of them. Before throwing a ball off the backboard and slamming it home. Then they began chanting "PER…FECT!", before heading off to the locker room's and leaving the court for the girls. When Trunks jogged by he looked straight at Pan with a go to hell look, but she of course responded with the same look.   
  
'Trunks, you are such a bitch. Why did you have to be at this school?' Pan thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, Pan," Bra said interrupting Pan's train of thought.   
  
"Yeah," Pan replied as she began stretching for practice.   
  
"Has coach Roach assigned you a number yet?" Bra asked.   
  
"No not yet. She said she was going to give me a number and jersey at the beginning of practice today," Pan answered.   
  
"You don't have a jersey yet?" Marron asked curiously.   
  
"Not besides this double zero practice one," Pan said, motioning at the old jersey she was wearing.  
  
"I wonder where coach is? She's usually in here before the guys let out. I wonder what's taking so long," Bra asked curiously.  
  
As if on cue, coach Roach yelled from across court, "Alright girls, begin your stretching." As she neared the group of girls she said, "Girls I have an announcement. The principal and I have decided that it would be good publicity for Damascus High if both of the school's basketball stars were to wear the same number. That's why Pan, I am assigning you the number 2. Alright that's all for announcements, so finish stretching so we can begin utilizing our new star."   
  
Bra leaned over to Pan and whispered, "In case you didn't notice, Trunks also wears the number 2."  
  
Pan cringed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you'll liked this chapter. Don't forget to review if you have any comments. Remember, if there was something you didn't like, it won't ever get changed if you don't tell me about it. Thanks guys, don't forget to review. 


	3. Chapter 3 Boredom

Hey everyone, and thanks for the reviews. Thanks TruPan for noticing my slip up. I have fixed it, and no Stephen wasn't suppose to be be there, it was suppose to be Trunks. I had originally wrote this story for myself, which will explain the reason for the name slip up. You may see the name sometime after chapter four, but if you see it in three, its a mess up. So let me know, and I'll go and fix it. I have finished writing chapter four, and I'm now doing some revisions. I'll have it up probably by Wednesday.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks stared blankly at the tape of the Colleyville/Adolfo Prep game. He wasn't able to concentrate, his mind was racing. Mainly about Pan.   
  
"Oh man, this guy is good. Did you see that last one? It was NBA range easy," Goten said with amazement. Goten looked over at his friend when he didn't respond, "Trunks? Are you even paying attention?"   
  
"Huh? What, yeah. Pick and roll, yeah."   
  
"Pick and roll, I said that like five minutes ago," Goten said with frustration.   
  
"Oh," Trunks answered blankly.   
  
"Dude, if you're not going to even pay attention. Then get out!" Goten commanded.   
  
"What? It's my house," Trunks said in defense.   
  
"Well, too bad. You're the one who suggested we watch film here. And thats exactly what I'm going to do. So, just go work on your jump shot or something."   
  
"Fine," Trunks said not really caring all that much. Plus, shooting around usually calmed him down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan laid her bag down as she walked into what was going to be her home for the next couple of months. She stopped, looked around and thought, 'It's actually pretty nice. I knew the school provided housing for scholarship students, but I didn't expect it to be so nice.'   
  
  
  
Damascus High had built an apartment complex a few years back so that they could attract what they referred to as "distant students." Distant students being those prospective students who lived outside of a 60-mile radius and we're deemed unable to commute. It turned out to be a valuable asset, and the primary reason for the influx in the number of students. The student population has increased 11% since the building was commissioned for use just over five years ago. Which isn't surprising given the building. The complex contained three adjoining buildings, each towering three stories tall. The three buildings shared an underground parking basement, with elevators to the two lobbies that connected the three buildings. The three buildings also shared a gigantic Olympic sized pool that was situated parallel to the main and largest apartment building. On top of that apartment building was a full-size basketball court, which was surrounded by 12 ft. fencing. It was the ideal home for any high school student, especially since each individual student was assigned their own room.   
  
  
  
Pan began to walkthrough her apartment, first through her living room and then down the hall to her bedroom. She quickly changed out of her school uniform that she had redressed in after practice. She threw them in her laundry hamper, and made her way to her dresser. She picked out an old pair of basketball shorts, and loose fitting tank top.   
  
Pan was quite beautiful, with long raven hair that fell gracefully to the small of her back. Similar to the way her mom had once worn her hair. She had gorgeous ebony eyes, which had been her calling card nearly all her life. Thay were extremely captivating, they seemed to just pull a person in. She stood at about 5' 4" tall, with a very athletic build. Pan was most proud of her legs and ass though, which were both very toned and muscular. She didn't run all those wind sprints just for her health.  
  
She picked up a pair of her old basketball shoes, and walked back into the living room. She placed her shoes by the couch and thought, 'Just in case I get bored from watching TV.'   
  
She walked to the kitchen, and opened the door of the fridge. "Empty. Damn. I really need to stop being such a lazy ass and get out to the grocery store," Pan said closing the door. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed her water bottle and filled it up.  
  
  
  
Now that her water bottle was full, she plopped onto the couch and flipped on the TV. She channel surfed for a little while before thinking, 'Okay, I'm bored. I guess I might as well pay a visit to the basketball court now. See if its even worth a damn. It is on the roof after all.' Pan reached down and grabbed her shoes. When she had finished lacing them up she headed for the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks had been doing shooting drills for more than an hour now. He was dripping with sweat, but didn't even seem to notice. His mind was still gone, and thinking about Pan. He still couldn't believe that she had come to Damascus High, because he really had come to despise her. Not only that though, but his frustration was having devastating affects on his shot. This had been his worst shoot around that he could ever remember. He just wasn't able to focus on his shot or his form. He had actually missed so bad one time that the ball soared off the roof, and he had to go retrieve it.   
  
  
"Damn it!" Trunks screamed. 'Why can't I just focus?' he thought to himself.   
  
"Umm, are you alright," said a soft voice from behind him.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just frustrated with myself is all," Trunks replied without turning around to greet the voice. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, Trunks was just a bit frustrated.  
  
"Why is that?" the voice asked soothingly in a soft tone, which broke down Trunks barrier.  
  
Trunks sighed and looked into the setting sun, "Oh, a lot of reasons I guess. But at the moment because I can't focus my mind on anything."   
  
"Well, at least you have a good reason for being frustrated," the voice said with jest. The voice couldn't tell much about who it was talking too. The setting sun only allowed for the silhouette of a man to be seen.   
  
Trunks laughed lightly, before inhaling deeply, never taking his gaze away from the sunset.   
  
  
  
"I've often wondered about the symbolism of a sunset. As if it's a final ending to something. And tonight, it seems to be my basketball skills," Trunks spoke somewhat solemnly, but saying the last bit with a chuckle.   
  
The voice walked over to Trunks and sat down a few feet from him. However, he still didn't know who it was as he kept his gaze locked.   
  
"True, sunsets could be interpreted as an end to something, but at the same time, there is always going to be that sunrise. So with every ending, there will always be another beginning," the voice replied.   
  
Trunks sat there for a moment before saying, "I never thought about it that way. Maybe you're right. But that also means all things must come to an end. Because a sunrise is always doomed to end."   
  
"You're right, but with every ending brings that new beginning. High school is going to end, but then there is college, and so forth," the voice answered optimistically.   
  
"Maybe my problem is then, that I'm not ready for it all to end. I often fear, that once I graduate it'll all end. Cause right now, everyone knows me, I've developed a lot of friends. But once I go to college, all of that ends. I guess I'm not ready to accept that," Trunks said somberly.   
  
"Yeah, but once you get to college I'm sure you're going to make more friends. Besides, everyone has to live their own life, so developing new friends is something you're going to have to do," the voice said reassuringly.   
  
"I know. I'm just going to miss this life I have here. I've grown so accustomed to it, though. You know...your voice sounds kinda familiar, my name is Trunks. Do I know…" Trunks said breaking his gaze to finally see who he had been spilling his soul too.   
  
"Trunks?" Pan said quickly, "What the hell are you doing up here?"  
  
Trunks was taken back not only by the fact that he had just spilled his soul to Pan, but by her rudeness just then as well. "You know I could ask you the same thing," Trunks answered just as rudely.  
  
"I live here now. Don't you know that this place is for scholarship students only," Pan retorted.  
  
"What a bitch. I am a scholarship student. You know, by the way you talked a second ago, I ALMOST forgot what a bitch you were!"  
  
"And you ALMOST didn't sound like an asshole."  
  
Trunks stood to his feet before saying, "You know what, Fuck you! Now I remember why I didn't miss home all that much. Because then I would have had to see you."  
  
"I'm glad you left! It made my day when I heard from my mom that you were going to transfer to some private school. But now I wish I had asked her which one, so I wouldn't ever have to see your fucking face again!"  
  
"How did you become such a bitch? It wasn't from your mom, she's a really nice person. Hmm...I guess you must have gotten it...from your dad then," Trunks said harshly.  
  
Pan's father had beat her and her mother when she was younger. It actually wasn't until Trunks and Goten had told their first grade teacher that Pan's bruises weren't from playing, and that they were from her dad hitting her, that something was done. Pan's mom was just too nice and submissive to have ever done anything herself, and she hid it from the other mom's a lot better than Pan had from Trunks and Goten. Her dad was finally thrown in prison on multiple accounts of spousal abusive, child abuse, and one count of attempted man slaughter from when he had put Pan's mother in the hospital previously.  
  
Pan stood there, literally shaking with anger. She was so mad at Trunks that she couldn't talk. In fact, she couldn't even move at all.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go now. I really should go watch game tapes with Goten," Trunks said with a smile, before heading to the stairs.   
  
As soon as Trunks disappeared down the stairs, and Pan heard the door to the stairs close, she fell to her knees and began to cry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry all you Gohan lovers out there. Don't get too pissed, just try to appreciate the story. Well, besides that I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Audios for now. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Right Thing

Alright, here's Chapter 4, I hope everyone likes it. I'm working on Chapter 7 right now, so I'll have 5 & 6 up and due time. I enjoy reading everyone's reviews, they are what inspire me to keep writing. Well, enjoy. (Oh, and Spirit Demon, the three of them knew each other previous to Pan's transfer. Back when they were growing up.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks walked back into his room, wearing a huge smile on his face. He was quite pleased with himself. He was sure that Pan was probably screaming and throwing a fit of epic proportions. True, it might have been a little low comparing her to her no good father, but she had really gotten under his skin. So he didn't care.  
  
"What are you all smiles and giggles about?" Goten asked curiously, as he leaned over the couch looking at his friend with wonder.   
  
"Oh, nothing," Trunks said with laugh.  
  
"Nothing my ass. When you left here you were in Never Never Land, now your all smiles. Something's up. Who is she Trunks? Come on. Tell me all about her." Goten asked the last bit with a smile of his own.  
  
Trunks with a look of shock on his face said, "Yeah, I wish."  
  
"So you're saying it wasn't a girl then? Well…then what was it. Something had to put you in such a good mood," Goten asked.  
  
Instead of answering Goten's query, Trunks walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. He soon began to downing the entire bottle, with Goten watching him with wonder.  
  
"Dude, just tell me," Goten pleaded as Trunks continued to down the water.   
  
When Trunks had successfully downed the entire bottle, he wiped his mouth and said, "I saw Pan up there."  
  
Goten almost toppled over and before saying, "You can't tell me she put you in a good mood. You are usually all pissed off after an encounter with her. So what's up this time?"  
  
"Well, usually Pan gets the better of me. Always pissing me off some how. But you can just say that this time, I got the better of her," Trunks said with all smiles.  
  
"How the hell did you do that? No offense Trunks, but you aren't the best in an argument. You just don't have the wit or the spite," Goten stated a little doubtingly.   
  
"Well, I did this time," Trunks answered a little offended. "I told Pan that she's exactly like her dad," Trunks said with pride.  
  
"Okay, I take it back. You do have the spite. And you know what else," Goten said pausing for a second. "You're a fucking bastard for saying something like that to her. Especially after everything the three of us went have been through. No matter the disagreements or whatever that the two of you have had or still do or whatever, nothing justifies saying something like that," Goten said more than a little irritated.  
  
"Dude, you're suppose to be on my side. What the fuck?" Trunks said confused.  
  
"Trunks, I am your friend, and that's why I told you all of that. But fuck, I'm just too ashamed of you right now to stay here," Goten said as he looked for his bag.  
  
"What the hell? Too ashamed of me?" Trunks asked now also a little irritated.  
  
"Fuck yeah I am," Goten said slamming his bag down at Trunks feet, and getting right up in Trunk's face. "I'm so fucking ashamed of you. You're the one who is acting like their father. What happened to you wanting to be better than that. Huh? I…I just can't talk to you right now. I'll see you at school tomorrow or something," Goten said angrily before picking his bag back up and walking for the door.  
  
Trunks just stood there, watching his friend walk to the door, and slamming it loudly behind him. "Yeah well, fuck you then Goten."  
  
When Trunks finally moved, he walked slowly to the couch before plopping down. 'Okay, maybe I did take it a little too far. Maybe,' Trunks thought to himself.   
  
'But what am I suppose to do about that? She said stuff that was uncalled for. Okay, maybe not as harsh as that. But what am I suppose to do about it? I mean, yeah, the right thing would be to go and apologize to her. But she isn't gonna want to talk to me. She's just gonna want to scream and bitch at me some more,' Trunks thought fighting himself.  
  
'Okay, I guess I'll go back up and try to apologize. But she's not going to listen to me.' Trunks thought, standing up walking for his door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan sat there on her knees, with her hands clasped over her face. She just couldn't stop crying. She and Trunks have had their fair share of battles over the years, but he had never said something so cruel…so personal.   
  
"You…really…are a…fucking bastard…Trunks," Pan said through heavily sobs.   
  
"I know. And I'm sorry," said Trunks in a low voice.  
  
Pan quickly jumped up and whirled around. "Your…YOUR SORRY! YOUR FUCKING SORRY!" Pan said with tears streaming down her face. Pan was now shaking violently, from a mixture of pure rage and dejection.  
  
"Pan, I know we've had our bouts. But I also know what I said a few minutes ago wasn't called for. I was just so pissed off, I said it without thinking," Trunks said quietly and sincerely.   
  
Pan just stood there, with the tears continuing to flow. "I…I just can't believe…you would say something like that Trunks," Pan said before collapsing to the ground once again.   
  
Trunks walked slowly up to Pan, "I can't believe I said it either. Goten already laid into me about."  
  
Pan let out a half chuckle while trying to wipe away the tears and said, "Well good for Goten."  
  
"Pan, I really am sorry I said that. You're nothing like your dad. Your everything but."  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks, "Then why did you say it Trunks. You knew…you knew how much that would hurt me. But you said it anyways."  
  
Trunks sat down in front of Pan and sighed, "I don't even know why myself. I guess I was just so pissed at you. I mean, I'm always getting slammed by my mom for not being as smart as her and granps. So I'm really self-conscious about that, and my basketball wasn't the only reason I got the scholarship for here. At the time, I wasn't even that good."  
  
"You've always been pretty good though," Pan said reassuringly. She remembered the times that her, Trunks, and Goten would be over at Trunks' house, and he would get bitched out for his grades. It wasn't that they were bad, but they weren't perfect like Bulma wanted them to be. Trunks would always try to go hide so that Pan and Goten wouldn't see him crying. Pan had always felt really bad for Trunks when she would find him hiding in a closet, crying his heart out. In her heart, Pan still missed the days when they were all kids. When things were simpler.  
  
"I am so sorry though Pan," Trunks said, with a glistening in his eyes.  
  
Pan knew that if she wasn't here, Trunks probably would be crying. She might not have seen Trunks in like three years, but she still knew him like the back of her hand. "Yeah, and I'm sorry for everything I said too," Pan replied.  
  
"Yeah, its okay," Trunks said softly.  
  
The two sat in silence for sometime before Trunks finally spoke up again, "Hey Pan, when did you start playing basketball? I don't remember you ever playing when we were young?"  
  
"Oh, hmm. I guess right after you and Goten left. Coach Wright came up to me one day, and asked if I could help her out. Their was a lot of injuries and people not passing, so she wanted to know if I could just suit up and fill roster. Well, I just turned out to be a natural. I guess from always playing with you and Goten. I just got better from there," Pan answered.  
  
"Yeah, Goten and I always wondered if you were ever gonna go tryout. You were always pretty good for a girl," Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Pretty good for a girl?" Pan said, pretending to be insulted.   
  
"Yeah. You were…okay for a girl," Trunks replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh, just okay?" Pan said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you know…Just, about average or so."  
  
"Oh, average or so?" Pan replied.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right," Trunks said this time with a huge smile.  
  
"Oh, well if that's how its gonna be: I challenge you to game of 21 Trunks Briefs," Pan said with confidence.  
  
"What? You know you'll lose, right?" Trunks responded.  
  
"Well, someone is awfully arrogant."  
  
"It's not arrogance Pan, its simply fact," Trunks answered with a smile.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel, when you lose you won't mind…buying my groceries then," Pan said remembering how empty her fridge was.  
  
"Lose? Ha," Trunks said with a laugh. He paused for a second and then said, "Okay, if I lose, I'll buy you groceries. But when I win, I'll buy you groceries anyways. And it can be my apology for what I said early."  
  
Pan sat there for a moment, "Sounds like a win-win situation for me. Especially when I stomp you ass into the ground."  
  
"Oh, ha ha. Bring it," Trunks said with a competitive gaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After playing a best of three, with Trunks winning the first two, Pan finally admitted her defeat.  
  
"Okay, okay, so you beat. But it wasn't fair," Pan complained.  
  
"What? How was it not fair?" Trunks replied a bit flustered.  
  
"It just wasn't. You probably cheated some how or something," Pan said nonchalantly.  
  
"Cheated!? I didn't cheat!" Trunks said calling after Pan as she headed for the stairs.  
  
"Oh calm down. I was just kidding. But now is as good of time as any to collect," Pan said happily.  
  
"Collect? What are you talking about?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, groceries. You are so buying groceries for me. You promised," Pan said a little worried.  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll go get you some groceries…tomorrow," Trunks said tring to hold in a smile.  
  
"My ass Trunks Briefs. I have no food, we're going. And we're going today," Pan commanded.  
  
"Yes your Majesty. As you command, My Lady," Trunks jokingly.  
  
"Exactly," Pan said, and pretended to strut like a queen would.  
  
The two just began laughing and started heading down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope you all like it. I'll have Chapter 5 up pretty soon, I still need to do last second revisions and everything. PLEASE REVIEW, I enjoy reading them. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5 A Rival Appears

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I've enjoyed reading all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll have up chapter six as soon as I can. (Spirit Demon, I choose to have Trunks and Goten report Gohan because it establishes the closes they formed with Pan when they were younger. Which is why Trunks and Pan were able to forgive and forget so easily. Hope that clarifies everything.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goten, stop being such a bitch and slow down," Trunks yelled as he ran down the hall, chasing after his friend.  
  
Goten turned around and waited for Trunks to catch up, "Look. I still don't have anything to say to you right now." With that, Goten turned back around, and started heading for Dr. Konica's Anatomy & Physiology class.  
  
Trunks grabbed Goten on the shoulder, and Goten turned around giving Trunks a very pissed off look. "What?"  
  
"Quite being such an ass…or I'm not going to tell you what happened after I went and apologized to Pan."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Say what?" Goten asked, nearly overtaken with shock.  
  
"Oh, hmm. Do you mean the part about me apologizing to Pan," Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Uh, yeah, that would be the part."  
  
Trunks began walking back to Dr. Konica's class, with Goten right on his hip. "Well, I thought about what you had said. And I realized what I said was not only uncalled for, but hateful."  
  
"You can say that again," Goten added.  
  
"Okay, you don't have to send me on a guilt trip here."  
  
"Sorry…so what happened after that," Goten asked inquisitively.   
  
"Well, I went back up to the basketball court. When I got up there, my heart just broke. She was seating there, sobbing uncontrollably. So, I apologized to her and then the two of us talked for a while, and sort of talked through our problems. And of course after that, we played basketball. And let the record show, I won both games," Trunks said with a huge smile and gleaming with pride.  
  
"Damn it Trunks, you and basketball," Goten said, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, I take basketball seriously okay."  
  
Goten just started laughing, "So did anything happen after that."  
  
"Yeah, we went to the store and I bought her some groceries for her room," Trunks said casually.   
  
"You did what?"  
  
"We went to the store and got some groceries for her room. What's wrong with that?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound like the Trunks Briefs I know. That sounds like the Trunks Briefs from when you and…" Goten didn't finish as he was cut-off.  
  
"Whoa. We aren't going back down that road. I was just trying to be her friend and not her enemy for once. Okay?" Trunks said sternly.  
  
"If you say so buddy. I'm just trying to point out a few of the similarities. No harm in that," Goten said with a smile.  
  
Trunks just looked at Goten and shook his head, "Whatever. We need to get to Dr. Konica's class, we're about to be late."  
  
"Uh-oh. Tardiness. Another something that doesn't sound like you. Are you sure…"  
  
"Goten!" said Trunks as he turned to look at his friend, "Drop it will you."  
  
"Sure Trunks, but I still think that…"  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks said a bit frustrated.  
  
"Okay, okay. Consider it dropped…for now," Goten said with a smile.  
  
Trunks sighed and continued his way to Dr. Konica's class, with Goten in close pursuit.  
  
The two strode through Dr. Konica's door seconds after the tardy bell rang.  
  
"Hello Mr. Briefs, and Mr. Son. Please try to be in class before the tardy bell rings next time," said Dr. Konica's scratchy old voice.   
  
Dr. Konica was in his late sixties, and definitely looked it. He was a rather large man, and with a huge white mustache. If he had a beard he probably could pass for Santa Clause.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Konica," Trunks replied. Trunks was never rude to Dr. Konica the way he was to Mr. Sharp. Trunks held to much admiration and respect for the aging man. For Dr. Konica was the only instructor that ever saw more in him then just the basketball.  
  
Trunks and Goten walked to the leftmost corner, where they sat in every class. Unlike Mr. Sharp's class though, Pan was sitting on the other side of the classroom. As Trunks walked to his seat, he looked over in the direction of Pan. She was laughing. As Trunks looked more intently, he noticed that Pan was conversing with the guy sitting next to her, Steven.  
  
Steven played on the basketball team, and was the team's starting point guard. Trunks had never liked him very much, always thought he was a little too cocky. Even by Trunks' standards.  
  
Steven was about the same height as himself, but had long red hair. He had roomed with Trunks while in Hawaii, and also was influenced by the hair styles their. For his was very similar to Trunks'. Except it was full of natural blonde highlights from the sun. Steven wasn't anywhere as physically imposing as Trunks, but still had the appearance that he did spend some time in the gym.  
  
Trunks sat down, his gaze locked on Pan and Steven. "Earth to Trunks. Hello, is anyone home?" Goten asked waving his hand in front of Trunks' face.  
  
"What are you talking about Goten?" Trunks asked, as Goten broke his concentration.  
  
"I'm not the one whose lost in Never Never Land again," Goten replied.  
  
"What's this Never Never Land bull shit you keep going on about?"  
  
"Are you telling me you've never seen Peter Pan?" Goten asked, in feigned shock.  
  
"Never mind that dude, is Steven hitting on Pan?" Trunks asked, almost sounding worried.  
  
"Uh-oh. Is someone…" Goten said beginning his routine.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have asked you," Trunks said, interrupting Goten once again.  
  
Goten sighed, "You know. It does kind of look like that doesn't it?"  
  
"I was afraid of that."  
  
"Yeah, you may be right about that. I don't think Pan knows what she's getting herself into. I don't trust Steven, especially not with Pan. She's like family to me."  
  
Trunks just continued to eye down Steven.   
  
"Do you think we should say something to Pan about it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm definitely going to say something," Trunks said fiercely.  
  
"Trunks. You and Pan finally are friends again, so don't do anything stupid," Goten warned.  
  
"Goten you worry to much. It's me."  
  
"Why do you think I worry so much," Goten kidded.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny, but I'm still going to say something."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm telling you to be careful," Goten replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks stood on the basketball court, located atop the apartment complex in which he lived. Trunks had watched Pan and Steven all day, and had heard Steven talking to a couple of his friends about Pan during basketball practice. But he couldn't distinguish enough of the conversation to know what they were saying. All he knew, was that he didn't like it. Not one bit.  
  
"Well, hello. You're here too I see," Pan said from behind.  
  
Trunks smiled to himself, before turning to greet Pan, "Where else."  
  
Pan let out a soft laugh, "Well, I guess you're right. Where else would the nation's top player be besides practicing."  
  
"Well you don't get this damn good by sitting on your ass," Trunks said arrogantly.  
  
"You're not that good. You're okay…at best," Pan said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Not that good? And just okay? I'm hurt," Trunks said gripping his chest.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I could penetrate that ego," Pan replied sarcastically.  
  
"I typically wait for the third date but hey," Trunks said with a wink. Trunks facial expression then instantly changed to one of sorrow. "I'm so sorry Pan, it…it slipped out."  
  
Pan's eyes showed that she was hurt, but tried to pretend she wasn't, "It's okay Trunks. That was a long time ago. Let's just move on, we've done so well."  
  
The two stood in silence for a while, before Trunks finally spoke up saying the only thing on his mind, "So, what's up with you and Steven?"  
  
Pan was a bit shocked and then after a second replied, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Trying to be a friend," was Trunks' response.  
  
Pan sighed and said, "Nothing, really. He asked me to go out with him Friday night."  
  
"Are you gonna go?" Trunks said impatiently.  
  
"I don't know yet. He gave me his number, and told me to call him when I decide."  
  
"You're gonna say no, right?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"I don't think that directly concerns you," Pan answered a little bit offended.  
  
"Pan, I know this guy, he's no good. Trust me," Trunks responded, but as soon as he said it, he knew it was going to come back and bite him in the ass.  
  
"Trust you? Tried that before. If you remember, it didn't turn out so well," Pan retorted.  
  
Trunks sighed and walked over and picked up his basketball, "Pan. I know you have absolutely no reason to trust me. For very good reasons even. But you are new here, and believe me, you don't know Steven like I do. He's trouble. You can ask Goten if you don't believe me."  
  
"Look Trunks, I appreciate the warning. I do. I really do. But honestly, given our past, and don't think you should be giving any kind of relationship advice," Pan said sternly.  
  
"But…" Trunks began.  
  
"Trunks! I said I don't want to hear it. I'm my own person, and quite capable of judging people and making decisions for myself. And Steven doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. And if I want to go out with him, I will," Pan said with authority.  
  
Trunks started to open his mouth but Pan glared him down. After a minute, Trunks shook his head and said, "Fine Pan. You don't want to listen to me, that's fine. I tried to warn you but you won't listen, and that's fine. And you are your own person, and can make decisions for yourself. But don't let what happened between us affect your judgment."  
  
"Do you think that's why I'm going out with him Friday," Pan questioned.  
  
"So you are going out with him?"  
  
"Yeah, I probably was," Pan said, again a bit offended. "And I'm not very appreciative that the first guy I might like here, you give me a ton of grief over."  
  
Trunks shook his head and said calmly, "Pan, I'm not trying to give you grief. I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt."  
  
"Oh really. Well I must say given your track record, I find that hard to believe."  
  
Trunks covered his face with his hands, realizing this was a losing battle. Then Trunks dropped his arms and grabbed his basketball. And began walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Pan asked, still sounding a bit upset.  
  
Trunks sighed and turned around, "I'm tired of always pissing you off Pan. So this time, I'm gonna try walking away for once." With that, he turned back around and began heading back for the stairs.  
  
Pan stood there in shock. Trunks had changed a lot from who she had remembered. He wasn't that selfish boy anymore. He was something different. Something better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. 


	6. Chapter 6 Friday Night

Hey everybody. I didn't really have time to read over this chapter as much as I would have liked. So there might be a few more errors than usual, so I'll say I'm sorry ahead of time. I hope you like this chapter. (sHaDoWgEaK, I know the last names were the same. But I decided it would be best if I stayed consistant with the last names. For the stories sake, yes, I did pretty much play it off that Goten and Pan weren't related. But hey what can you do. Just pretend its like Smith or Johnson, where its a really common last name. Or whatever you want to do.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two arduous days since Trunks' conversation with Pan. The team had kicked the practices into overdrive for their game against Adolfo tomorrow. Not only that, but there was also an unspoken tension between Pan and Trunks now. Both tried there best to ignore the awkward feeling, but it just wouldn't leave Trunks alone.  
  
Yesterday, Pan played her first game for the Damascus High Lady Demons. They too played against Adolfo Prep, but Adolfo's girls team wasn't nearly as talented as the one that Trunks and Goten were to face tomorrow. So Pan and the others easily demolished their opponent. Pan however, didn't start the game, being that she was still new to the system coach Roach ran.  
  
Trunks and Goten of course attended the game. Not just because Goten's girlfriend was playing, but because Pan was playing too. To the utter dismay of Trunks, Steven was there too. He and a couple of his friends sat right behind the bench. So whenever he had a chance, he tried flirting with Pan when she wasn't playing.   
  
Trunks could barely control himself, and for some reason unbeknownst to him he felt very protect of Pan. It wasn't something that new, he had felt that way ever since Pan's father had been thrown in jail. And now it was coming back with a passion. If it hadn't been for Goten, Trunks might have went and beat Steven's ass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, what the hell is up with you?" Goten questioned.  
  
"That fucking idiot," Trunks said pointing down at Steven. Steven was whispering into Pan's ear, and had his hand strategically placed on the small of Pan's back.  
  
"Trunks…" Goten began, "I think you might need to go for a walk or something."  
  
Trunks didn't seem to even hear what Goten said. "I think Roach needs to put Pan back in."  
  
Goten shook his head before trying to get his friend's attention, "Trunks. Trunks. Trunks!"  
  
"Huh, what?" Trunks said a bit annoyed that his attention had been diverted.  
  
"What's up with you man. You're watching Pan and Steven like a hawk."  
  
"I got to make sure that mother fucker doesn't try anything," Trunks replied.  
  
"Are you going to go on Pan's date too?" Goten asked.  
  
"No. Well, maybe."  
  
"You know, you almost sound like you're jealous or something," Goten said with a smirk.  
  
"What," Trunks said quickly, "I do not."  
  
"Yeah you do."  
  
"No. I'm just protective of her, that's all. We both know what Steven is capable of. Or have you already forgotten about what happened between Bra and him?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, I haven't forgotten," Goten said a little disgruntled remembering how Steven had broke Bra's heart. "But the thing is Trunks, you can't do anything about it. You already said that you talked to her and that didn't do any good. And watching the two of them like a stalker won't do anything either."  
  
Trunks sat there for a second and then said, "Then what do you suggest?"  
  
"Just be her friend Trunks. Because we both know she's going to need one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the rest of the night Trunks did his level best to quit being so obsessed with the two of them. He met up with Pan after the game and congratulated her. He asked if she wanted to go with him, Goten, Bra, and Marron to get something to eat. But Pan said she already agreed to go with Steven and some of his friends. Trunks was upset and a little hurt by this, but did his best his not to show it.  
  
Friday went by rather quickly for Trunks, except for the bust-ass practice that coach Marsh had dictated. It seemed like it was never going to end, but everyone, even Trunks, wanted to make sure they were ready for tomorrow's game.   
  
When Trunks finally got back to his room, he threw his stuff on the couch and made his way to the shower. He had decided to leave straight from practice without showering first, he didn't want to be anywhere near Steven. He was afraid that he might accidentally punch him if not.  
  
Trunks spent a while in the shower, the warm water feeling really good on his skin. After he had toweled off, he made his way to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of boxers and Underarmor shorts and quickly put them both on. He didn't feel like putting on a shirt before heading over to the kitchen.  
  
Trunks did his best to make some macaroni and cheese. When he had finished cooking, he grabbed a bottle of water and made his way back to the couch. He laid his food on the coffee table, so that he could move his school junk that he had thrown on the couch previously. Trunks quickly ate his dinner while watching Sportscenter on ESPN. When he had finished his dinner, Trunks laid back and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Soft Knocks'  
  
Trunks stirred, rubbing his eyes.  
  
'More Soft Knocks'  
  
Trunks jumped up realizing someone was at the door. Trunks hurdled his couch, and made his way to the door.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks said as he opened the door, "What's wrong?"  
  
Pan stood there, she seemed to be on the edge of crying. Her eyes were already red and a little puffy, suggesting that she already had been.   
  
"Come in," Trunks said motioning for Pan to enter.  
  
Pan slowly walked in and then followed Trunks to his couch.  
  
"Sit down," Trunks motioned, "tell me what's wrong. Aren't you suppose to be on your date?"  
  
Pan slowly sat down on the couch next to Trunks. She waited a bit before finally saying, "Well, you remember…you remember how you told me Steven was no good? Well, you were right?"  
  
With that Pan started crying. Trunks took the weeping girl into his arms, "Its okay Pan. Its okay. I'm here."  
  
Trunks heart felt like it was breaking with every tear that fell from Pan's beautiful face.   
  
Pan continued to cry for several more minutes, with Trunks doing his best to comfort her. When she finally felt like she could cry no more, she raised her head to look at Trunks, "Thanks."  
  
"Pan. What happened?" Trunks asked, with care heavy in his eyes.  
  
Pan sighed, "Well…Steven's a jackass."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry you had to find out first hand."  
  
"I guess I should have listened to you after all," Pan said softly.  
  
"You did what you thought was best," Trunks said encouragingly.  
  
"Why can't I just met a guy who won't cheat on me," Pan said angrily.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, we went to eat and then back to his house," Pan began. "It was going really good, I stayed there for a few minutes before deciding to head home. He was being a real gentleman." Pan sighed again. "I made it almost back to the apartments when I realized that I was still wearing Steven's jacket. I had gotten cold at the restaurant you see. When I got back to his house, I knocked on the door a few times, but he never answered. So I sort of just walked in."  
  
Pan paused for a minute before continuing, "Well, I heard something coming from his room, so I figured that's where he was and walked back there to hand him the jacket. When…when I walked in his room, he was having sex with some blonde headed slut. I threw the jacket down at him, and stormed out."  
  
'I'm going to have to beat his ass next time I see him,' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Pan started slightly shaking, and started faintly crying once again.  
  
Trunks wrapped his arms back around Pan. Pan taking comfort in his warmth.  
  
"I'm so sorry Pan," Trunks said tenderly.  
  
"It's…it's not…your fault," Pan said through the tears.  
  
"Not for Steven," Trunks said pulling Pan away from his chest, "but for Kristin. I was stupid and didn't realize what I had. What I might lose. What I did lose."  
  
"Trunks…" Pan started.  
  
"No Pan. Let me finish."  
  
Pan nodded as Trunks wiped away her tears.  
  
"Pan, I made the biggest mistake of my life that day. I didn't just betray you, I betrayed myself. I was just so confused about what I was feeling. I was scared, and didn't know what to do. I felt trapped. I was young. I was stupid. All I can ask is that you'll one day forgive me."  
  
Pan sat there, her emotions overwhelming her. "Trunks, what you did that day hurt me more than you'll ever know. You were more than my boyfriend, you were my best friend too. I had known you my whole life, so I couldn't understand why. Why did you have to cheat on me? Why did you have to go have sex with that slut?"  
  
"I don't know why. I still don't. I was just so confused. When we were best friends everything was fine, and even when we just started dating. But after a while, something changed. It was different some how, I felt different. I panicked," Trunks explained.  
  
"Well, how did you think having sex with Kristin was going to help?" Pan asked, her eyes pleading for some kind of explanation.  
  
"I didn't. I was just looking for a way out. I was scared," Trunks said sincerely.  
  
"Trunks…I loved you. When you did that I became lost. All I could do was hate you. Try to hate you."  
  
"I would have hated me too," Trunks said dropping his head into his hands.  
  
"As much as I thought I hated you, I missed you that much more," Pan said grabbing Trunks hands. Everyday after you left, I wished you hadn't. I missed hating you, because as weird as it sounds, I would still get to see you."  
  
"Pan."  
  
"The truth is: I never really stopped loving you Trunks. And I never will."  
  
Trunks cupped Pan's face with his hands, "And still love you." He then leaned over and embraced her lips with his own. He had missed her taste more than anything. Well, except maybe for her love.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. And I have some bad news, but I'll tell you all about it in the next chapter. Until then. 


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

If you haven't figured it out yet, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry, I know. I really considered keeping it going, but with finals and vacation, I just didn't think I would have the time. I do plan on returning in mid May sometime with a new story, and if you want, you can read my first fic: Future's Fate. I only have the first five chapters of it written, but I fell into a bit of writer's block with that story. I do plan on finishing it sometime, though. As far as the new story goes, I have two ideas I am considering. One would be a sequel to this story, and the other would be brand new. And I will be back, I enjoy writing fics too much. I hope you like the ending to this story. It didn't turn out quite like I wanted, but finals are being a bitch so what can I say. I hope you enjoy it anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~3 Years Later~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks ran across campus, he was late for his Biology class yet again.   
  
'I've got to learn to tell Pan no,' Trunks thought to himself. But hell, he loved quickies just as much as she did.   
  
He ran through the door, this time only ten minutes late. "Ah, Mr. Briefs. Late again I see," an aging woman said from the front of the lecture room.   
  
'Does every instructor I'll ever have give me shit for being late.' Trunks thought to himself before replying. "Sorry Mrs. White," Trunks said trying to sound apologetic, before taking his seat.   
  
The elder woman shook her head before continuing her lecture over mitosis.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra had all accepted scholarships to play for Duke University. With Marron attending North Carolina University only a little ways away.  
  
Trunks and Goten had lived up to their hype, and brought Duke a NCAA championship in their first two years. Pan and Bra almost did before losing to Tennessee in the Final Four their freshman year. But they made up for it by winning their sophomore year, and against Tennessee.   
  
Trunks and Pan started dating right after that night at Trunk's apartment. And have been together ever since. They still have their random fights, but always manage to work through them some how.  
  
Goten and Bra were now married. Goten had proposed to Bra at the end of their freshman year. They were living together off-campus, and thinking hard about having a baby.  
  
"Your always late," Goten said shaking his head in feigned disapproval.  
  
"Yeah well, it isn't all my fault. Its Pan's. She's…well…encouraging."  
  
"Is that code for horny," Goten said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Trunks said with a laugh, before remembering he was in class.  
  
"So do you still plan on doing it tonight?" Goten asked, this time quite serious.  
  
Trunks breathed in deeply, "Hopefully. I just hope I don't back out."  
  
"Oh, like last time," Goten said mockingly.  
  
"Yeah. But, this time. I feel good about it. Before I was always really hesitant. However, this time, I can't wait to," Trunks said sort of smiling to himself.  
  
Goten smiled and said, "Good for you buddy. I'll be here for you, whatever she says."  
  
"Stop that. You're gonna jinks me."  
  
Goten laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey baby, how was class," Trunks asked as he leaned over and kissed Pan. Trunks was just now getting back from his final class of the day.  
  
"Oh, it was class. What can I say," Pan answered.  
  
Trunks smiled, "I love you."  
  
Pan looked at Trunks a little funny before saying, "I love you too."  
  
"This probably isn't the best time to do this, but I can't wait any longer. I've put this off long enough as it is," Trunks said dropping to one knee and reaching into his pocket.   
  
"Pan, you've been my life every since I could remember. And I want you to be my life until I'm to old to remember," Trunks said as he pulled out a black velvet box.  
  
"Pan, will you please marry me," Trunks said as he opened the box to expose a diamond ring. Trunks had been saving for the ring for over a year now, and just recently was able to afford it.   
  
Pan couldn't breathe. She was so taken back, she literally couldn't breathe. "Trunks," Pan began as tears of joy filled her eyes, "Nothing in this world would make me happier." Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks, nearly causing Trunks to drop the ring.   
  
"I would love to grow old with you. I'd bet you'd make a sexy old man," Pan said with a chuckle as she wiped away a few of her tears.  
  
"So is that a yes," Trunks asked a little nervous. He needed to hear her say yes.  
  
"Yes, Trunks, I'll marry you."  
  
Trunks smiled before capturing Pan's lips into a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, there it is. I hope it wasn't to horrible. And if it was, I'm sorry. I'll try harder on my next fic, so until then: Bye. 


End file.
